The need for highly efficient filter materials has long been recognized by both military and commercial personnel. The manufacture and use of certain dangerous chemicals such as pesticides, toxic materials etc., in the form of sprays or mists, gases etc., requires that personnel involved therewith be provided the safest protection available. Protection, e.g., in the form of gas masks, has, in the past, not been completely satisfactory in filtering both aerosols and particulates at a low pressure drop. Furthermore, most previously used filter materials do not provide toxic vapor absorption as well as highly efficient mechanical filtration.
Accordingly, if a filter material could be developed which overcame the disadvantages of previous filters, a step forward in the art would be achieved.